Talk:Nightclan
I found sky(anti)f Sky(anti)f is a vandal who is a hornet vandal(very possibly even THE hornet vandal) and the anti-clan vandal. She is (oops, had to censor this) She admitted it just now in hill7. Update: She said that she'll leave the wiki alone if I get rid of the numbers. So I censored her IP address to comply. She is now the prime subject for being the "vandal mastermind". If she IS the hornet vandal using multiple addresses, then she was clever enough to frame Dominula. ...Oops never mind. She is at it again. Her IP is 99.188.255.0 Wow. Who knew she was that smart. -chuckles- -smoke An old enemy is back, after so much time. I should've known better. *Shakes head sadly and sighs, wings folded neatly behind back, a gold glow penetrating the air* We can't afford to go after this guy, though, we must keep our posts and fight, or risk losing it all. So well.... *hands each person a phoenix feather, each a different colour* ...now... you're um... immortal, use it in roleplay wisely. As for the vandals, keep cleaning your pages up, eventually they'll get bored. ~Aura Hello fair ones. I agree with all that Auraphoenix has said so far, we mus stand our ground and keep in touch at all times. The Hidden Thunderclan has decided to disband and part ways, so now, I am no longer Dawnstar, I am New Twilight, Auraphoenix's vampire counterpart (if she agrees). -Dawnstar, now New Twilight Hello New Twilight. Sad to say The Hidden Thunderclan has disbanded, and of course you may be my counterpart. As for your lost clan, what happened to them? ~ αυяαρнσεпıх♥ɔʟψ (talk) 15:59, September 8, 2013 (UTC) My clan has decided to part ways as loners yet again, and my long gone deputy Lostfang has come back for today to stand by my side and watch them depart. He then plans to quit FLAB3. Maybe I... no... I couldn't. Nevermind. Consider me as part of the Union, but only as an individual. -New Twilight There are new vandals each day. I doubt they'll get bored. - The Yokai *Sighs, blood from my latest victim dripping slowly from my jaw* I've just eliminated many possibilities. *Sighs again, eyes dull* I don't know what to do anymore. ~Aura *Alright, I've got two ideas that might just be crazy enough to work! Maybe we could find out WHAT is attracting the new contributors and start from there. Or we could deter attention AWAY from the wiki! But how do we do that. - The Yokai I already know what's attracting the new vandals. FLAB3 is old. FLAB4 is new. Everyone has instead went to waiting for FLAB4, and FLAB3 is turning into those old sections of the big city with street gangs and guns and really old diners that serve crap -- literally. It's gonna become a whole other crime city, but I don't wanna let go of it, there must be a way to save FLAB3! If we pay no attention to the vandals and keep on with our own developments, firstly, we'll miss the case so much we'll actually want to cause trouble, secondly, it's alot harder to keep climbing. I don't know what to do anymore.... *sighs* Meet me in snow5 or hill4? ~Aura WRITERS BLOCK WRITERS BLOCK WRITERS FUCKING BLOCK! GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M OUT OF IDEAS 2 WORDS INTO THE STORY! :'( ~Aura